


not pennywise porn

by truthed



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, and so is pennywise lmao, everyone is 18!!! the law is legal, henry and patrick are bothe 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthed/pseuds/truthed
Summary: "Mmmorph mph" herny said.





	not pennywise porn

Chapter 1. Every1 is 18 inculing penywise and opthe pinuwise

 

Pennywis ha s a HUUUUGE BALLOON ANIMAL DICK .

Henry bowers* the 18 year old was walking d own the street being one big hetero male when he saw this clown walking at him. “O fuk” he said and promtply walked the other way. The clown followed him, swining his arms from side to side. The clowns laughter folloewed him as henry walked over to his best freind patricks house. 

“Hey henry” said ptrick** the 18 year. “Wanna bl;ow job?? I can do a good suxk “

““Patrick u r hetero sex ual how could u b bj “ and “No you mothetrucker there sa clown folling me”  cane out of henrys gaoping motuh.

“L;ol thats what sje said” saed paterk and got readi to giv hernry that dank bj.

Just then peniswise the clown showed up, bara tiddde.

“O wrow’ he said. “What could this be ? ”

“Go away you pervy clown we fuckng” said patrikc but since his mouth was full of dick it sounded more like “mmmphff mggh hff”

Henry saixd”no u bich n o homo” but then patrick said “we fucking “ and stuck his monster cock in henry mouth s o he couldnt replt

 

“Hot” said pennywise as he shrugged “id tap that” penywis had neve seen a real human dick be4. It looked like  mozeralla stik. He kept looking at those bois. Patrick ws slormpng on henrys dong and it looked kinda gross tbh.  

“Patrick do you know how to bj” asked henry

“Mmmophhh” said patrick and kept slobberin so he prob didnt konow how bjbut wtf

Pennywis wondered if that mouth could blow a balloon like that. His weird alien body didnt know how to feel. He felt kind of sticky tbh. Like his whole body.  Pennywise was uususualy to busy eating kids to get it on with the other murder clowns Dcik.  but he wanted fuck so y no because 2 boi riht there he want fuck ;)e

 

Chapter 2 ;)

 

Penywis war chillin after a killin and he was feelin h0nry*** ,, so he pulles out his big tentacle dick and gave it a poke. He usualy didnt do this bc it was weird but he was interestedin those weird human wangs. He though wooooooow theyr so nice like mozz stix mmmmmm tatsy. He wondered how many dix he ate in his life and he lix his lips. Mmmmmm hot mmmmm esexe,. He jerked that tentacle and thought about chormpfign on henry bower bj. Chrormph. Nom nom. Nom nom. Nomnomnomnommo . he cum weird space clown jizz**** Hawt. 

 

Penywise looked around at his sewer and decideed he needed sum neew decor., os he went to spencers and boutht the hot furry handcuffs for$10,99.  An d pron printer so he print pics out of porn and hung on wall so.  He put handcuff on his mcfuckng tentacle duck.  Hot

He would look at walol everynight before he didnt sleep and look at the opron boys and wish he had a piece of ASS while listening to no song.  thx

  
  


The dick was

  
  


CHapter 3: hot penysie on penyswis action. Iin pennie swere. 

 

Penywise called upo one of his murder clown udz. 

“Heey wazz up” he sed.

“Lol noth much wyd” said the othe pemywise.

“Lol h0rny” sad penysi one (wel call penywie 1 pennie and penywise 2 wise)

“Lol sorry” says wize. Cant help u. Wih that, u gotta succ ur own dix.

“rip “ say peny. Wise 

“Ok lolollo” sasy poeny 2. “Why u put hadncuff on ur dicc”

“idk “ sahs peny.

 

Chapter 4.

“ u lil BITHC” said henry. “You fucig cock sucef.”

“ok “ said paterk “ u rite lol”

“ u wanna go beat up som kids” ssid honry.

Thye went and beat up sum kids. But just a little bit bc theywer e scared of the clown cumming back.

  
  


Pennywise all DICK   
  


Dixk

  
  
  


Wait who is patrick o i keep forgetting thrank

  
  


Pennywise has  big dick and BIG BARA TIDDYES

 

Pennywise has big bara tiddie

 

Hi 

 

Is pennywis porn already mainstream yes

Arent wa trend setter yes

 

says hii

  
  
  


After falling down the well, Henry saw some big ass bara tiddies in his face and couldn.  T look away, 

“Hi lol” said penywis.

“Get wahay from me u gay clown. “ said henry scaredly. “I don like dick u motherfuck” 

“Ok lol” said peyiwsi. “I was just here bc i live her i didnt ask u 2 fall down my swere.”

“ok “ sayd henry. “Can i lebev.” pls/ 

“no “ penywise said and started dnacing all weird. “ im a killer clown u gon ie”

Henry rna.

 

* Age 18.

** Age 18.

*** Interchangeable within context; refer to “Henry” or “Horny”

****  Period optional.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a social commentary on the aging up of minors in media to fit the legal standards, while still perpetuating harmful tropes and contributing the the grooming of minors by predators.


End file.
